James and Lily: Dinner with the Dursleys
by Tasha9315
Summary: Harry Potter: James Potter and Lily Evans have dinner with Vernon and Petunia which ends disastrously. Lily is left in tears and James comforts her.


**This is for the 2017 House Competition held by MoonlightForgotten.**

 **Round 1**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompts: Jilly (James and Lily)**

 **Word count: 1035**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

James and Lily had just graduated from Hogwarts a few months ago. Lily had managed to persuade Petunia to have dinner with James and her, so they could meet each other's significant others. Petunia was quite reluctant at first but caved into Lily's begging.

Hence, the moment arrived when James and Lily found themselves siting across the table from Petunia and her fiancée Vernon at a posh restaurant that Vernon picked out to show his "class".

"I'll have the duck appetizer, the lobster, garlic bread, fries, minced pie, oyster soup and coffee with 2 creams and 3 sugars," said Vernon to the waitress taking their order.

"Would that be all, sir?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, I'm on a diet," said Vernon.

James hid his face behind his menu to hide his snigger.

"I think the restaurant would run out of stock if he came in full form," James whispered secretly to Lily.

Lily nudged him but could help but crack a small snigger herself. This exchange was luckily unnoticed by Vernon and Petunia.

"So Vernon, what position do you hold at Grunnings?" Lily asked Vernon after they had ordered.

"I'm a junior executive at Grunnings," said Vernon proudly.

James couldn't help but find the name Grunnings amusing, but he no longer had a menu to hide his amusement. He did his best to keep a straight face. Unfortunately, Vernon and Petunia noticed his amusement but chose to roll their eyes and ignore it.

All through dinner, Vernon pompously talked, or rather, boasted about himself and his "important" position at Grunnings. James and Lily would occasionally exchange amused or uneasy looks. Although James did his best to hide his amusement of Vernon, Vernon and Petunia noticed his small battle to keep his face straight. Vernon moved to boasting about his new car.

"What car do you own James?" asked Vernon, daring him to state a better car than the one he had.

"I don't own one," said James.

"Does your lot even know what a car is?" Vernon asked James with the same patronizing tone.

"No, we don't even know how to spell car. We prefer travelling by broomsticks, floo powder and apparating," said James cheekily.

James knew what a car was and could easily afford a better car than Vernon but it was his nature to give cheeky answers to questions that he felt were ridiculous or asked with the intention of patronizing, intimidating or mocking.

"Don't let others hear weird terms from your weirdo world," Vernon hissed.

This made both James and Lily annoyed, but they controlled themselves from saying anything.

"So what do you do for a living James?" asked Petunia, changing the topic as she sensed the tension.

"I don't have a job yet. I just graduated from school a few months ago," answered James.

"But James and I are joining the Order of Phoenix, an organization to fight against evil," said Lily.

Vernon and Petunia gave them looks that said it was weirdest thing they had ever heard.

"How much does it pay?" asked Vernon.

"There's no pay," said Lily.

Vernon sniggered.

"I guess your lot has to live off unemployment benefits if your silly jobs don't pay," said Vernon.

"There are paying jobs in our world," insisted Lily.

"Then why aren't you getting paying jobs?" Vernon challenged.

"We didn't say we won't. For now we're ..." James began

"Content living off unemployment benefits?" Vernon finished for him mockingly.

This was the breaking point for James.

"For your information Vernon, I don't need to receive unemployment benefits even if I don't work a single day in my life. My parents have enough gold in Gringotts and assets to last me for a lifetime," said a very annoyed James.

This reply intimidated Vernon and made him feel inferior that James was richer than him. He wasn't even sure if James was telling the truth or mocking him.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me because you're richer than me," Vernon spat.

"I never said that," said James.

"It was implied. And what's all this nonsense about Gringotts? You're making a mockery out of me aren't you? Come on Petunia. Let's get out of here," Vernon spat as he stormed out of the restaurant.

"Petunia, I …" Lily pleaded but was cut off by Petunia.

"Save it Lily. You wanted to have dinner together so you could show off your rich boyfriend. And now he's intimidated and upset my fiancée," said Petunia who stormed off the restaurant after Vernon.

Lily walked out of the restaurant with her hands cupped on her face and James knew she was in tears. James felt ashamed of himself. He had messed up something important to Lily. He quickly paid the bill and went after her. He found her siting on a bench some distance away from the restaurant. He sat beside her.

"Lily, I'm really sorry. I should have controlled myself. I promise to make it up to Vernon as soon as I can," said James apologetically, putting an arm on her shoulder.

Lily wiped her tears and looked up at him, her emerald green still shining with tears.

"It's not your fault. Vernon was the one who went out of line," said Lily sadly.

James put both his arms around Lily.

"Tuney hates me. No matter how much I try, I can't seem to please her. It has always been this way with her," said Lily dejectedly, fresh tears forming on her eyes.

James wiped her tears with one of his hands.

"Lil, it's not your fault. You've always been a good sister to Petunia. If she doesn't realize what a wonderful person you are, it's her loss," said James heartily.

"Really?" asked Lily. This question escaped her mouth without her even thinking.

"Lily Evans, don't you doubt for second how amazing you are. You changed an arrogant toerag like me into someone half-decent or at least someone I think is half-decent," said James.

Lily gazed at sincerity in James' eyes. She gently placed her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're pretty amazing too James," said Lily, as they continued staying in each other's arms.


End file.
